Entity
by Dobby123
Summary: Lambo is a sixteen year teenage boy just trying to find his place in life, but he's not sure if anybody is going to accept him for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story I'm trying out. I hope you like it.**

Entity Chapter 1

In a large room of an apartment, a teen at the age of sixteen crawled from up under his cover of his queen size bed and made no movement to turn the alarm clock off despite the fact it was getting louder and louder. The thin teen rubbed his face with his long fingers and yawn grumbling something about not enough sleep. He rolled onto his back reveal his pale skin and pink nipples as his alarm suddenly went quiet. The teens green eyes looked at his clock the snoozed button was pressed down by a ghastly, transparent finger. A woman in a white dress with red spots all over her hovered over the ten with a look akin to annoyance, she poked him on the forehead and the teen groan at the coldness of her finger. Why does the dead have to be so cold?

"I don't want to go to work today," the teen said groggily sitting up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes. The ghost over him merely huffed.

"You should've thought about that before taking that girls shift at that trashy club Lambo," the ghost scolded him like she always does and Lambo defends the clubs honor.

"The club is not trashy, it's a posh place," he said.

The woman snorted, "Posh my undead ass, you're still stripping."

Lambo snorted back, "I'm not stripping, I merely dance, two different things." Lambo was a dancer at a gentlemen club called Nightshade. It's exactly as Lambo said, 'A posh place.' Not just anybody can waltz into that place or work there for the matter. First and foremost to get a membership you have to be rich and /or have status. Second, you have to be sworn in, it's a neutral place for people who are in the mafia or politicians, if you have a certain kind of reputation to keep up, then you have to swear secrecy and you have to swear not to fight, argue, or harm any of the members working the club. Which bring in rule number 3, there are many types of workers in the club, you have you strippers, who basically strut around naked, your dancers actually do sensual dancing and you won't believe how competitive it is, because the more popular you are, the more money you make, but you don't make as much money as the Escorts and Call-girls.

Escorts accompany wherever their client wants to go so you have to be comfortable with traveling all the time. Lambo tried it as a favor from the manager since he was a highly sought out person at Nightshade, it was his first and last time doing it. His client broke the rules and tried to force sex on him, if he didn't wake up when the client tried to force himself in him, Lambo don't know what he would've that day. Consequently that client never came back. And Call-girls are exactly what they are. Basically it's a more legal form of prostitution, but the girls who are in it are so messed up in the head. Lambo blames what happened in their home lives.

And last but not least, rule number four is that if either the client or the employees break any of the rules there will be severe consequences. Lambo heard of a few people breaking the rules, but he never found out what actually happened to the rule breakers, but there were a lot of speculations.

"I don't see why you insist on working in that place, you're not desperate for money or from a broken family," the woman said. Lambo just gave her an exasperated look. "I'm just saying your dad gave you enough money to live on for the rest of your life."

Lambo dad or rather grandpa, is the boss of a mafia family. Due to some conflict with his family and another, his dad didn't want Lambo to get caught up in it, translation, _didn't want him to be a liability to the family._ So his grandpa tried to send him to a foreign country, but Lambo wasn't having it and demand to stay, so he and his grandpa compromised that Lambo could stay in Italy, but he wouldn't be a part of Bovino family anymore. It hurt Lambo to be kicked out of his family, but it would've been worst if he was kicked out of his home country. But his grandpa wasn't truly evil and gave him money.

However, Lambo knew the real reason why his grandpa kicked him out the family and that was because of his freaky ability to speak with the dead. At first his family members just cooed at the fact that he had "imaginary friends", but as soon as he gave his imaginary friend a temporary shape, his family did a one-eighty on him and he wasn't the precious child of the Bovino family anymore. It's a sad story, but at least he wasn't lonely, Elizabeth was the ghost who stayed with him up to this point and his dead pet cat he adopt when it was still alive. From time to time that cat would come and visit, but he hasn't seen it him in weeks.

"He might've given me money, but do you know how hard it is to find a place to live, without being questioned all the time?" Lambo could see his four year old self sleeping on the streets because the hotel managers wouldn't let him spend the night at their trashy hotel no matter how much money he waved in their faces. He spent the better part of his days sleeping on the street, he never gone hungry, but still it was bad. There weren't many orphanages around Italy and all of them were full and most couldn't afford to keep children in them. It was thanks to that mean old hag that he probably didn't die out there. It was a shitty house that had rats in there, the old woman was an old and bitter bitch, but she had running water both hot and cold and he had a bed to sleep in, he just had to pay rent, every week.

Elizabeth looked down, like she was guilty for even bring up that horrible past. "Lambo…"

"Look I survived my horrible life and now I'm here, let's not talk about this any further." Lambo got out of his bed to get ready for his second job. After all those years of hardship and his family abandoning him, his special abilities, and trying to keep his night life separate from his day life, completing school in the record of time because he's a certified genius. Lambo is looking for something stable in his life, he's just looking for somebody to be loyal to him the same way he would be to them. Is there anybody out there like that?


	2. Chapter 2

**After a seemingly long wait here is the second chapter. I will be introducing some characters more or less in this chapter, but don't really expect anybody until chapter 3. I just want you guys to get a feel of Lambo. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm looking forward to feedbacks.**

**Status: Unbeta'd**

…**.**

Entity Chapter 2

Lambo works at a pet store call, "Pet Smart". He loved being surrounded by animals and he would love to adopt another pet, but with him working two jobs, he wouldn't have the time to care for them, plus some animals are highly sensitive to ghosts, so it would only make them miserable. The only pet that was able to handle any type of ghost both good and bad was his old cat, Miles. Miles always protected him that's why it hurt him deeply when he died, but in the end came back, but Elizabeth scolded him, for keeping Miles here. And though many years have passed Miles continue to come and go as he pleases, Lambo would still be upset if Miles leaves him completely.

Lambo sighed as he rubbed his back. The pain was beginning to worsen and he believes that he was going to get frostbites if it kept happening.

A nosy co-worker of his always scrutinize him for everything, so he wasn't surprised that he was the first to notice Lambo's increasing discomfort.

"Why are you squirming?" His co-worker glared at him like Lambo was really causing some trouble. Lambo ignored him while swatting at the ghost who was poking him. That bastard of a child thought it was so funny to poke him and it hurt like hell. He can feel the frost bites forming.

"I just slept in an uncomfortable position last night," Lambo "stretched" out the way, but that kid was so damn entertained.

His co-worker gave him a skeptic look, for some reason that man did not like Lambo and Lambo was okay with that, but that didn't mean he was going to put up with the rude comments. "Yeah sure," his co-worker said in a way that insinuated a lot more than it should have.

Lambo scowled and he was ready to blow the fuck up. He was not in the mood. He had to deal with his co-worker attitude for months and every since he started working here he was the subject of that man verbal abuse. But because this job paid well and had plenty of benefits he wasn't going to let himself get fired from this job. Sure he was being a little greedy when it came to money, but it's not like he had a lot to live for. And if he was going to work, he wanted to work in a comfortable environment.

"Excuse me?" Lambo asked after getting his breathing under control. His co-worker just smirked at him like he really up one him.

"Oh it was nothing," his co-worker said smug.

Lambo gritted his teeth. He was working in the aisle at the moment and he couldn't say the things he wanted to say, plus Elizabeth came back and scared the brat that was poking me and shot me warning glares. "Careful, he's trying to bait and you know that."

"Yeah, sure it isn't," Lambo said walking around his co-worker who just sneered at him.

…

Lambo decided to leave work early. He couldn't deal with the constant harassment of his co-worker and the fact that his manager wasn't doing anything to stop it made it all the more worst. Lambo only kept the job because of the benefit offers, but he has plenty of experience in many things, but he wasn't quite sure if he would get himself a permanent job like an office job because he's not known for staying in one place. He has to keep moving, but his boss at Nightshade begged him not to leave.

"Lambo, are you okay," Elizabeth appeared next to him. He didn't say anything, he felt unreasonably listless and irritable.

He shrugged, he felt like moving again, he didn't feel comfortable staying at his apartment anymore. The walls were moving in on him, the streets, the alleys, the shortcuts, the people were getting all too familiar to him. He hadn't felt this way in four years, when he had no choice but to live with that old woman house. He didn't make friends at all; he couldn't not when he had a goal to finish school as quickly as possible. He knew if he did that he'd be grant rights to work early and to live wherever he wanted. Yeah, his needs to be more comfortable were over powered by the need to make friends.

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he sort of regret not at least making one friend, but it's a little too late for that anyways, plus, he was twelve in high school.

He did meet somebody a little while back. The boy was four-five years older than him and strangely that person seemed to be taken to him. Not like in a lustful way just in a friendly way. Lambo speaks to him because the boy, Fuuta is his name usually ignores his weird quirks, and then again Fuuta has some strange quirks himself muttering something about rankings and stuff that made no sense what so ever.

"I'm fine, just need some time to think," Lambo covered his face. He saw some people stare at him oddly not sure if he was talking to them or himself, but they walked away pretty quickly.

"Perhaps, you should by that blue-tooth thingy, so people won't thing you're crazy," Elizabeth said hovering over him, Lambo smiled.

"Now, you're worried about my sanity?" Elizabeth bopped him over the head.

"Have you ever thought about calling that friend of yours?"

"Friend?"

"Fuuta, the boy you spent a whole entire week with, the one that didn't seem to mind that you talked to yourself at random moments, the one that gave you his number, the one you…" Elizabeth rattled off.

"Ok, ok, I know who you're talking about," Lambo said reaching into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. He "scrolled" through his contacts and of course found Fuuta. There was a text message from him from last month, Lambo never answered them.

"Why don't you give him a call, maybe you two can hang out again," Elizabeth said hopefully.

"I doubt it," but for Elizabeth sake, he ended up texting Fuuta. He doubt he'll get a reply after all this time, but whatever.


End file.
